Max and Me and The Batman Makes Three
by RaeEcho
Summary: Max and Danny are your modern day Robin Hoods. That is until they rip off the wrong Psychopath. With the help of Young Justice and Batman, can they be saved? Or will the Joker end their crime sprees. Two OCs. No pairings, other than the ones already est.
1. Moving Day

If its in _italics then its being said mentally _**If its bold its being said in unison.**

* * *

><p>Like every story ours has a beginning. My name is Daniel Holmes (Call me Danny), and by 'our story' I mean my brother and myself. My brother Maximus and I were born on August 13th 1997. If you haven't figured it out yet, we are twins, but not only twins, we are identical. There are no distinguishing marks to tell us apart. Even our finger prints almost exactly match. That's not all we are either. Since we were little, there has always been a link between us. Call it an empathy link if you must, but it's stronger than that. We can communicate silently or telepathically. Most people would assume that have your older brother by two minutes in your mind all the time would suck, but I love it. It could be because Max is all I have, but whatever the reason it's still very useful ink our line of work. What kind of work is that? Well, max and I are thieves. Someone even dubbed us 'The Hoods'. We didn't even steal for average people. We stole from criminals and then just gave whatever we stole away to people who needed it. We were doing well for ourselves, that is until we moved to Gotham City.<p>

* * *

><p>Danny's P.O.V.<p>

"DANNY! Where are you? We are about to leave!" Max called from across the house. I crept up behind him and said "Right behind you." Max jumped almost five feet in the air. "God." He swore.

"You can call me that if you wish."

"Shut up Danny. Do we have everything?"

"Almost. Just a few more boxes and we're done."

Max sighed as he made his way across the empty apartment to our old room. _Why do we have to move. _He voice sounded in my mind. _I don't know, but I wish that it was somewhere other than Gotham. _I spoke back to him. He nodded his head and entered our room for the last time. I felt a mental conversation coming on. Most of the time we never really bothered to speak out loud anyway. _There are only two boxes left. You grab mine and I'll get yours. _He said, I could hear by the way his voice sounded that he was depressed. I stopped him from grabbing one of the boxes and grabbed his shoulders. I made him turn and face me. Looking at Max was always like looking in a mirror. We both had dark blue eyes and black hair, but it went beyond that. Our face were the same and they normally held the same expression. It also didn't help that we felt the need to dress exactly the same.

_Did you get the computer and equipment? Or what about the posters? _Max was freaking just a little.

_Maxie, as long as we're together we will be fine. Quit acting like a girl and lets go have some fun. _He glared at me _Don't call me Maxie! and what do you propose we do? _he asked even though he probably had a good idea of what I had in mind. _Let's give dad a headache._ An identical mischievous smile made its way onto our faces. We grabbed our boxes and went outside to load them in the car. The Los Angles sun was almost unbearable and it was amazing that Max and I are so pale. We loaded our boxes into the moving van and walked back into the house were our dad was speaking with the movers.

Our father is named Johnathon Holmes. He is a millionaire. Not that any of that is spent on us. He comes to visit about four times a year. My mother and father were never married. So this is used as my dad's excuse to have nothing to do with us, until now. Our mom had recently died in a drunk driving incident, and she was the cause. Leaving two thirteen year old boys in the care of a man who could really careless. "**Hello Dad**." we said in perfect unison. The moving man looked at us with interest. My father just nodded towards us. Apparently the mover was raised in a functional household so he kneeled to eye level to us and said "And who are you boys?" We smiled at him. "He's Max." I said and Max finished "and he's Danny." The man smiled at us and then we finished in unison "**Who are you?**" The man was practically glowing. "My name is Nikolas. You guys are riding in my van. So you ready to go?" I could tell that the ride with Nikolas was going to be better than riding with our Dad. "**Yep.**" Our dad then looked at us. "Boys behave, and I will see you in Gotham in about three days." On that note he barreled out the door.

"Why is dad letting you take care of us for three days?" Max asked. Frankly I wanted to know as well, but Max most of the time asked the questions. "Don't let him know that I told you this, but I'm his brother." Nikolas said. "Just call me Uncle Niko. (A/N pronounce Nie co, if that helps at all) _Danny dont take his wallet he's family. _I heard Max say. I chuckled a bit and climbed into the back of the van. Max crawled in next to me. Then Uncle Niko got in and even before he put on his seat belt, he started up the radio and it was on classic rock. This was going to me a fun trip indeed. _You didn't just say indeed did you? _ _Shut up Max._

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

_You didn't just say indeed. _Did he really just say that? _Oh shut up Max. _I bit back a laugh. If I didn't Uncle Niko would give us a look like we're crazy. Normally when we start laughing its from a joke we share mentally, so not everybody gets it. I pulled out My Ipod and looked over at Danny who had done the same. It sometimes amazed me how we were always on the same page. We both started playing All Time Low's newest album and I felt myself nod off. My head rolled onto Danny's shoulder and I fell asleep, and I had a feeling Danny had just done the same thing.

* * *

><p>Commissioner Gordon's P.O.V<p>

It couldn't be true. Why would they come here of all places. Rumors had spread through the Gotham underworld like wildfire. The Hoods were coming to Gotham. The Hoods were some of the most successful criminal the police force had ever come up against. There were only two of them yet they managed to rob countless bank accounts and museums. The strange thing was that none of the money was ever kept. It was always donated to charity and it was always stolen from criminals. It didn't matter how much respect they had in the police department, they were criminals, and if they actually manage to pull something off in Gotham problems were going to arise.

I paced back and forth. Should I call him? Bullock made his way into my office while I pondered. "Is it true?" he asked. I merely nodded. "Can you raise the signal? We need him?" Bullock grunted and he went to the roof. "Batman is the only way this time." I said to myself and I sat behind my desk. Waiting for Batman to scare me out of my wits. It was going to me a long night.

* * *

><p>AN- Yea the Pov changed constantly but I'll fix it.


	2. The Beginning of an Odd Friendship

Max's P.O.V.

_Look we're home. _Danny's voice took on a sarcastic tone to it. _Hey Max you OK? _Danny asked. I was asleep and was just woken up from a fantastic dream. I was not OK. Laugh it up. The kid who can steal almost anything, speak three languages, and knows six forms of martial arts is not a mornings person. _Yea I'm fine. Good, because Dad wants to lay ground rules. _Yea right. Danny and I got out of the van and I felt my mouth fall open. Holy Crap. Our knew house was huge. Huge at least by our standards. My dad voice brought me out of my trance. "Follow me." he commanded. He led us around the mansion. It was massive. The mansion was four stories tall and had turrets. Seriously, one guy needs all that space.

We got to the back yard. I use that term loosely, it was the size of a football field. He led us to a pool house, and it was next to, well a pool. Which looked like it had never been used. He led us inside the pool house. It was the same size as our ratty apartment in LA. "Boys, you will live here. I'll have your boxes moved to the pool house. I ask you not to come to the main house except for emergencies. You start school at the Gotham Academy." Then he walked out. "Not a man of many words is he?" I asked Danny. He laughed.

About thirty minutes later the moving crew had moved all of our boxes into the pool house. So we explored our new 'home'. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen/living room/everything else. _I think we should make the bedroom closer to the living room ours and make the other our new command operation center. _I told Danny he nodded and we wordlessly set to work.

We work for hours and we finished in eight hours. I glanced at the atomic clock on the wall it proudly blared eight o'clock. We really didn't do much to the kitchen and living room. They were already fully stocked with a TV, couch, and bean bag chairs. The bedrooms on the other hand, Our command center held two laptops connected to about six different screens, and all of our hacking equipment was organized carefully against one wall. It was ready to go. Our bedroom, in contrast was an almost average teenager's room. We moved the bed from the other room into it and covered the walls with band posters. Despite everything music was our passion. We're alternative rock junkies. A stereo system sat against one wall and on the other wall was an old fashioned record player. The only thing not having some reference to music was the closet which contained our street clothes, school uniforms, suits, and what Danny calls ninja suits.

I made my way to the kitchen where Danny was eating pizza that one of my dad's workers had ordered for us. We refused outright to have anyone clean our place. It's a new form of lazy when you cant clean your own mess. The washer and drier were located in a closet in the hall, were working overtime on the clothes that came with us from LA. Danny had the radio turned up and it was playing The Gaslight Anthem's The Diamond Church Street Choir. I walked to the radio and turned it off. _Danny school starts tomorrow. Not falling asleep on the first day seems like a good idea. _Danny sighed and made his way over to the fridge to stick the rest of the pizza in it. We got ready for bed wrapped in our own thoughts. Despite the fact that we were almost the same person, we were also so different at the same time. I climbed into bed and looked over at Danny who was already asleep. Tomorrow is a new day, and hopefully it will be better, and I bit back tears for our mom, as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Danny's P.O.V. (The Next Morning)<p>

"YO! MAX!" I shouted. I threw a pillow and it smacked him in the face. "Wha?" He mumbled. "Dude, get it up school." With those few words he was out of bed and dashing towards the bathroom at an uncanny speed. I chuckled to myself and having already taken my shower before he got up I put on my school uniform. 'This is ridiculous. Having gone to public school for years seeing this rich kid uniform made me want to gag. It was black slacks, white dress shirt, blue tie, and a matching blue blazer with the school emblem stitched onto the pocket. I put on the slacks, and the shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath. I didn't button the very top button, and then I put on the tie. I didn't make the tie and let it hang from my neck, it made me look like a slacker, but then again I don't care. I pushed the sleeves of my dress shirt to the crook of my elbows. and decided just to carry my blazer.

Max then barged into our room and barely spared me glance and dressed exactly the same. _You ready? _I asked. He nodded and we grabbed our separate black messenger bags and rushed outside to wait for one of my dad's butlers to take us to school. A man came out of the main house and smiled at us. After our proclamation that we could clean up after ourselves, the staff loved us. He was a young man, maybe twenty nine. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was almost as scrawny as we looked and he wore crooked glasses. "Hey guys, my name is Brian, and in charge of your school stuff." I instantly liked his laid back attitude. "If you need a tutor, or anything, I was basically hired to be your nanny. Not that you need one." _I like him._ Danny said. "Hey I'm Max, and this is Danny." Max said. There's no point confusing him, he might just be the only friend we get to have in this city.

"Hop in." Brian said as he led us to a black Mercedes bends. We climbed into the back and then we were off to school. Oh fun. I looked out the window and watched the unfamiliar scenery rush by. It was Wednesday and starting a new school in the middle of the week was not the greatest experience in the world. Brian stopped the car to let us out. "Hey guys. I know this isn't the best thing that could've happened but if you manage to survive the rest of the week. I'll take you to see the city on Saturday." **"Thanks Brian." **we said and we got out of the car to start school.

The principal was waiting for us inside the front doors. The school was clean and organized. I hated it. _Its to clean._ Max thought to me. I held in my laughter. "Hello my name is principal Smith." The balding man in front of us said. He eyed how we were dressed, but really couldn't say anything with the amount of money our dad donates to the school. I will take you to your first class and appoint you a guide. When principal Smith turned around I looked at Max and grinned. _Let's have some fun with them._ I said. _OK, what do you want to do? _

_Let's confuse them by..._

_completing each other's.._

_sentences__._

We were smiling when we arrived at the classroom. There about twenty kids along with a lady about thirty years old with dark red hair standing in the front of the room. I could tell how the kids were looking at us, that the teacher had just told them we were coming. "Class these our knew students, Maximus and Daniel Holmes." I saw a few kids snigger at our names. "Would you two come up here and introduce yourselves. We walked forward at the same time and began what we practiced. "Hello, his name is Max.." I began "and his name is Danny." Max finished. "Ok, now tell us about yourselves." she asked. Grins stretched across our faces. "We just moved to.." Max started. "to Gotham from LA." I finished then started again.

"We like music, we can..."

"various instruments, like..."

"the guitar..."

"the violin.."

"the drums.."

"the bass, and..."

"the piano."

We finished and the expression of the class as they tried to follow our speech was priceless. "W-why don't you take your seats next to Mr. Grayson." she stammered a bit, and we bit back laughter. I glanced at the Grayson kid and I could tell that he was trying do the same. "Oh and Mr. Grayson," principal Smith added, 'would you show them to there classes today." Grayson nodded. _Did you see their faces!_ Max said. _It was so priceless. _I replied. "Hey I'm Dick Grayson." The kid next to us leaned over and said. "That was cool, How do you do the talking in turn thing?" He was friendly. Which surprised me. At our old school we were mostly alone. It made it easier to clear our schedule for heists, but it was rough. _Max, I believe we've made our third friend in one week. We're on a roll._


	3. School What a Waste of Time

A/N- I'm back! Let's get this show on the road, but before we start...Special Thanks to JediAppreticeLastQuest! You are my first ever reviewer! "Que the Balloons!" Ok, so... Hold up where are my balloons? You peoples read the chapter while attempt to figure out why the balloon machine isn't working. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

After first hour we met Dick outside. Dick was a little shorter than us, but not by much. He had black hair and blue eyes that were even Darker than ours. The strange thing about Dick was the fact that he wore clothes that were a tad bit to big. It made him appear weak and skinny, but I think he dressed this way on purpose. The kid must be packing serious muscles, but why hide it?

"What's your next class?" I heard Dick ask. I turned and gave him my schedule. If all else fails, I'll just steal Danny's later. _Max, there are some big guys across the hall. I think one of them is looking at us. Do you see them? _I tilted my head a little, and out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the lockers were two guys. One was, for lack of better terms, pudgy. He had blond hair that fell below is ears, and brown eyes that were a little to small for his head. The other one was probably a jock of some sort. He had sort brown hair, and he was wearing a dress shirt that showed off all his muscles. I still got the feeling that Dick could take him. His eyes were covered by an expensive looking pair of shades. Shades indoors? I know someone whose trying to hard.

_Yea Danny I see them. Which one is looking at us?_

_The one with the shades._

_If he's wearing sun glasses, then how do you know he's starring at us._

_Because he's coming over here._

_Oh._

"New kids!" The guy sneered as he got closer. _Don't hurt him Danny. Low profile. Remember. _I said to my brother, his fist were already clenched. "What do want Thomas?" Dick said with almost as much venom. I knew he was more than met the eye. "I just wanted to say hello to the new kids, Grayson." _Last names I guess they aren't on the best of terms. _I heard Danny say. "Well, say Hello and leave." Danny said out loud. Danny you idiot. Thomas just glared at us, "I'll see you around." He growled as he went to join his friend who was making his way to class.

"Is it just me or does that kid have some serious issue." I asked. "It's not you." Dick explained, "He's a jerk. His family practically owns most of the school, so he can get away with almost anything. He gave me that treatment when i first moved here. Now that he's gone let's get to class. Your schedules are the same as mine, so your stuck with me all day." _Danny, would you look and see if we have any free time later today, I want to talk about our next target. _I asked as we made our way to class.

_Already? We just got here._

_We have to start somewhere._

_We have an hour after lunch, and it says outside, unless raining. Since were talking, mentally, we need something to keep our hands busy._

_What about..._

_No way. I'm not being seen studying during a free hour._

_How did you know I was going to say that?_

_I had a feeling._

_Really?_

_No. You always say that._

"Hey, Earth to Danny and Max." I flinched when I found Dick waving his hands in front of our faces. "We're at second period, you two just spaced out." "Sorry about that." I said quickly and we rushed to our seats. Let the learning experience begin.

* * *

><p>"Finally! Freedom!" Danny called out as he fell on the grass where the free period took place. It was basically a back yard without the toys. There where three clusters of trees and kids in our class each broke into their clicks and walked to a different cluster. Leading directly out of the doors, was a pathway that went straight and then formed a circle. In the circle, four benches were placed around the edge of it. Then the pathway continued out to each of the tree clusters.<p>

"Don't be so dramatic Danny." I said before hauling him to his feet. Dick laughed and led us to one of the benches in the circle. We sat down on the bench, and Dick pulled out a book and started reading. _Max, you wanted to talk, and I have the perfect cover. _

_What is it?_

_Hacky Sack._

"Max do you want to play hacky sack." I smiled, we still had to maintain a cover. "Sure." Before we started talking we had to get an actual game going, so Danny started us off. He threw the little blue ball in the air and hit it with his elbow, passing it to me. I responded by kneeing it, then using my head to hit it back. Each time we passed it, our moves were getting more elaborate. _What's the plan? _Danny asked.

_We should start small, this being a new city and all._

_White collar crimes or something else? _he asked.

_Can we start with a non violent criminal. That last job we did against those drug dealers left me sore for weeks._

_Do you want me to work my computer magic when we get home?_

_Not tonight. We've got a ton of homework._

_So, before the tour on Saturday._

_Sounds like a plan._

_I'm going to hit the ball over your head, we've attracted a crowd. If we go any longer, they will get suspicious. _I stated

_Fine. _He groaned.

_Oh and Daniel._

_What?_

_Duck!_

I hit the ball and it went soaring where Danny's head was and rolled across the grass into one clusters of trees. "Way to go Slick." He grumbled as he went to retrieve the ball. I laughed at him and went to sit by Dick again. He had put his book away and was watching us. "You guys were amazing." he said. "Thanks." _Maxie, I'm in a bit of a pickle. _I broke off my conversation with Dick and stood up. My face had a look of worry on it. "Max. What's up?" Dick asked. I put my hand on my temple to concentrate on where Danny was. He was in the farthest group of trees with Thomas. Crap!

I ran hard towards the trees. Dick was close on my heels. I was nearing the trees, when I saw the fat kid grab my brother from behind. Then Thomas pull back his arm and hit Danny in the stomach. I felt the air rush out of me and I stumbled backwards. Holy Chiz, that hurt. That kid can pack a punch. Dick stopped to check on me. "Go get Danny." I wheezed and he nodded and sped off. I finally recovered when Dick stopped in front of me with Danny almost in the same condition as I was, beside him. "What happened?" Dick asked looking at us both with confusion written on his face. I weak excuse was about to tumble out of my mouth when the bell rang, signaling sixth period. _Saved by the bell literally. _Danny said. _You can't stay out of trouble for five minutes. _I replied, he always forgets that if he gets in trouble, we both have to pay for it. _Nope! _I swear he is the only person I've ever met that be cheerful when he's just been punched in the stomach. The air returned to us and we walked back to the school. _Dick is going to have questions. _Danny stated. _I know, we'll have to ignore them. _I heard Danny sigh. Keepig a secret sucks. I glanced up at Dick who was walking a few yards in front of us. But this time, I don't feel like we're the only ones.

* * *

><p>Dick GraysonRobin's P.O.V

'Recognized, Robin B01.' The computer announced as I stepped out of the teleport. A familiar blur streaked across the room stopping at my side. "It's about time, Rob. Megan's got an announcement to make." Wally ran a hand through his red hair. He always had to do something. He just couldn't be still. "OK." I said, my thoughts were still on those twins. "You OK, Robin?" Wally asked. My voice probably sounded distant. "Fine, I just met some interesting people at school today."

"Who?" he asked. We walked into the rec room. "Who?" he repeated. I wasn't talking fast enough for him. "Who, what?" Conner asked from the couch, having picked up the last part of our conversation. I looked around the room. Megan and Kaldur were walking into the living portion of the room from the kitchen, intent on hearing who I met. Artemis and Conner were already waiting for me to tell them. "Nobody, just two new students at school." I said. I really didn't want to answer any questions. "Why are they distracting you?" Kaldur asked. Since it was too late to back out, I told them.

"Really?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"One of them got hit and they both felt it? How does that work?" Artemis asked, glaring at Kid Flash's lack of better phrasing. "

"I've actually herd of this before." Megan said.

"Where?" I asked.

"On Mars there is a rumor that some twins share an empathy link, but since martian twins are super rare, there has never been any evidence to support the claim. Maybe that's what they have."

"Maybe, but let's forget about them for now. What did you want to say?" I asked. If they dug into this my identity could be at risk. "I want to explore Earth. So, every month I'll pick a city and go there, but I need help with some of Earth's customs." she explained. "Just tell be when and where beautiful." Wally stated and Artemis smacked him on the back of his head. "This Saturday! Gotham City!"

* * *

><p>AN- That was a big chapter. Wow. I also fixed the balloon machine. It should be up and running tomorrow.


	4. A Stroll Through the Park

A/N- This chapter is a tad bit late, but I have an excuse! Phone lines! A few phones lines went down. This caused my internet to die temporarily! No worries though. The phone lines are up and in their absence I have a massive chapter for you. Be warned the POV changes a lot, and there is a large amount of dialog. I can't help it, lots of things happen in this chapter! Be warned I used a bad word, and my OCs behave like children. BEWARE! (Gotta love the Box Ghost.)

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Max asked. He walked into the HQ holding an unopened Dr. Pepper. He set the Dr. Pepper in front of me. "Thanks." I said, popping the top on the can. "I had to piggy back Sherwood onto the mansion's servers, but I might have a possible."<p>

"Who is it, and what's Sherwood."

"His name is Carlos Martinez."

"OK, but what's Sherwood?"

"I renamed the HQ. Since the police dubbed us 'the Hoods', I thought it would be a fitting name for our base of operations." I said smiling.

"You're such a dork." He rolled his eyes and asked, "What Martinez do?"

"He sells properties." I said cheerfully. It had taken me most of the morning to find this guy, and was finally happy that I managed to track the slippery bastard down.

"So."

"Not all of the properties he sells are exactly his to sell. Some already have owners or don't exist."

"I'm assuming he has a hidden bank account somewhere?"

"Right you are Maxie. Off shore, I can clean it out if I get the access code."

"Do you know where to find it? And Don't call me Maxie." Max said annoyed. I smiled up at him and said, "You always think so little of me Maxie. Of course I know where the info is!" Max smacked me upside the head in response to his nickname. "Where'd you get the info."

"Mr. Martinez isn't exactly on the nicest terms with his maid."

"So where's the code."

"He keeps it in an old school safe in his pent house located on the top floor of someplace called the Norris Building."

"What kind of safe?"

"Gildan Model X-14." Max whistled. "Those things are near impenetrable. I thought you said it was old school?"

"Anything that doesn't have a computer security system is old school in my eyes. Do you think you can crack it?"

"I think so. The only problem in cracking the safe is the fact that the thing is basically three levels of security. Each level has a different setup. There could be tumblers, keypads, laser, motion sensors, heat sensors, pressure pads, and who knows what else. Plus, if you screw up once on any of the levels the hole thing just shuts down and you're stuck in whatever section you're in."

"How big is this thing?"

"Each section is the size of a small walk in closet." Now it was my turn to whistle.

"We'll work on this later, Brian will be here in twenty minutes."

"Why's Brian coming?"

"Danny, it's Saturday."

"Oh crap." I exclaimed and I saved my progress. Then rushed out of the room. I was still wearing my sleep clothes. I felt no need to change when I was looking for a target, much to Max's annoyance. Most of the time I was just lazy too. I threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and grabbed a black T-shirt with the Batman logo on it, and raced into the living room to find my shoes. I turned the corner into the living room and saw Max sitting on the couch playing Angry Birds. "Max have you seen my..."

"Your shoes are by the door." He replied, he was absorbed in his game. That was kinda scary. I thought. I grabbed my black converses and put them on listening to bird battle cries coming from Max's Ipod. A knock on the door pulled Max out of his game and he got up to answer the door. Brian was dressed in faded blue jeans and a white collared shirt. "You guys ready to go?" he asked. "**Yep.**" Max turned back to make sure I wasn't shoe less when he saw what I was wearing, and surprise surprise, he was wearing the exact same thing."In some cases mimicking is a form of flattery, but in your case its down right creepy." I glared at him and he grabbed his lab top bag off the couch and followed Brian out the door with a smirk on his face. _Twerp. _I shouldered my bag and went to join them.

_I heard that!_

* * *

><p>After sitting in Brian's car for almost an hour listening to his tour guide voice, I wanted to smack my head against the back of the seat. "Can we stop?" I asked. I wanted out of the car, ASAP. Brian nodded, simultaneously ending his long winded explanation about why we should stay out of alley ways. Brain, if only you knew.<p>

He stopped the car outside of a large park. It was a huge field of grass with trees scattered around, almost always with a picnic table under them. A sign off to the side of entrance proudly declared DT Park. It would have been impressive if there wan't any graffiti on it as well. Max and I exploded out of the backset. Brian was about to join us when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me a second boys." He said. It conversation must have been important because he gestured for us to go inside the park and wait for him. I glanced around DT looking at the building that surrounded it. Then I saw it. I elbowed Max. "Max its the Norris Building." I whispered.

"This is the perfect time to check out their setup." I said quietly to my brother.

"Your forgetting something."

"What?"

"Our tour guide." Then almost as if on que Brian got out of the car and said, "There's an emergency at the mansion. I'm needed. Do you think you guys can chill out in the park for a few hours?" "Of course we can, Brian." I said using my signature scouts honor voice. I heard Max suppress a snort. "I'll see you guys later then."

As Brian drove away an inevitable smug look appeared on my face. "Don't look so smug about it Danny. That was pure coincidence."

"Whatever you say Maxie." I set my computer bag on the ground trying not to laugh at my twin. I sat on the grass and started to pull out my computer. "I brought the portable Sherwood computer, just in case."

"Why do you insist on calling it that." Max asked plopping down next to me on the grass.

"Because it's fun and you need fun Maxie!" I exclaimed loudly.

"You think I'm not fun, Danny-boy!" He yelled matching my tone. He did not just call me Danny-boy.

"Oh no you didn't!" I yelled. He was going to get it.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked. He slightly shifted positions, where he could run if he had to.

"I think you know." I said as an evil smile plastered itself on my face.

"You wouldn't dare!" He yelled as he got to his feet and started backing away slowly.

"Wet Willy!" I screeched at the top of my lungs and lunged at Max. He took of running and I followed him slowly gaining on him. The chase was on!

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

As soon as the words 'Wet Willy' came from my brother's mouth I took off. I hated those things, like Danny hates noogies. It's how we're wired. I ran as fast as I could and after realizing he was still gaining, I made a sharp turn, trying to throw him off my tail. I glanced behind me, only to see he was getting closer. I looked to see where I was going, and I saw six kids. Oldest looking about seventeen and the youngest looked our age. I made an attempt to stop before I could crash into them, and Danny tackled me from behind. We were about five feet away from them, but they completely vanished from my mind when I realized Danny was sitting on my back. I squirmed trying to get him off, but his index finger made its way into my ear, covered with spit. "Gross!" I shouted and I kicked him off of me. I grabbed him in a headlock. "You'll pay for that!" I yelled and ground my fist on his head. "Quit it!" He yelled and he broke the headlock sending us crashing back to the ground. I started to get up only to have my feet knocked out from me. I glared at my twin. He grinned at me, forcing me to stick my tongue out at him.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice called out. I forgot we weren't entirely alone. I looked up to see the six teenagers gathered around us. There was two girls and four boys. The oldest was African American and his voice was gentle when he asked "Why were you fighting?"

"It's a funny story actually." I started, but a glare from Danny made me stop.

"Sorry to bug you, but we better go." Danny said quickly. He got up and then dragged me to my feet. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me in the direction where our stuff was. _Why did you do that?_ I ask silently. Danny was never this rude.

_That girl. The cheerful one. I felt like she was trying to get into my mind._

_Really?_

_Yea. I don't know how or why, but there's something not right about them._

_What do you think stopped her?_

_I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with the way we're connected. I guess she was surprised that there's more than one person in here._

Danny let go of my arm and we walked slowly back to the computers. I couldn't shake the feeling that I've met the youngest one before. _Danny did the youngest one remind you of anybody?_

_He sort of reminded me of Dick. Why?_

_I don't know yet. _But I intend to fond out.

* * *

><p>Dick GraysonRobin's P.O.V.

"Robin where are we?" Megan asked.

"This is DT Park. The fourth largest park in Gotham." I announced. Kaldur and Conner where looking at the buildings surrounding the park, and Wally and Artemis were in an argument a few feet away from them. THis was going to end in aster, heavy on the dis. "Why do they call it DT Park?" Curiosity lace her voice.

"It stands for Downtown. This is..." I was cut off when Wally yelled, "I'm not an idiot!"

"You could have fooled me!" She yelled back. This was getting ridiculous. I could tell by the gleam in Artemis's eyes that she was about to deck Wally. Kaldur saw it to and a made a move to intervene when a familiar voice screeched "Wet Willy." The fight stopped instantly and everybody stood unnaturally still. Then I saw them. The twins from school. One of them appeared to be running for his life and was looking behind him at his pursuer. To be honest it was one of the strangest things I've every seen. They were both wearing Batman shirts, and they looked exactly the same. Normally I could tell people apart, even twins, but not them. It was just plain weird.

The one in front whipped his head around and saw us standing there. He saw that we were on the same path and made an attempt to stop, but as soon as he slowed, the other one tackled him to the ground. One of them was sitting on the other's back, completely ignoring our presence. They so weren't engrossed in their fight, we could have been on fire I don't think they would notice. The one sitting on the other's back then gave him a wet willy, causing him to scream "Gross!" then kick his brother off his back. He glanced at his team who were watching the two with amusement. The one who had previously been on the ground, grabbed his twin and started to give him a noogie. They're more childish then I am sometimes. "Quit it!" The twin in the headlock yelled and broke his brother's grip, sending them crashing back to the ground . Then one of them started to get up, but his legs were kicked out from under him by Danny? I think?

"Hello!" Megan said cheerfully. This pulled the boys out of their own world and brought them back to Earth. I heard Kaldur ask, "Why were you fighting?" I wanted to know the same thing. "It's a funny story actually." The one who had been knocked down started, but his brother gave him a death glare causing him to stop immediately. "Sorry to bug you, but we better go." The other one said fast. What were they hiding? He then got off the ground and pulled his twin to his feet. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back the direction they came from.

"What was that all about?" Wally asked.

"I think it might have been my fault." Megan said guiltily, "I tried to read one of their minds, but it felt like there was already someone in there. It shocked me and made me lose focus."

I looked at the twin's retreating figures. I needed to tell Batman. Something was off about those two.

* * *

><p>NA- Holy long chapter Batman! That took forever to type, but it was fun! I might not post for the next three days or so. I'm going on a short trip and I don't know if they have WIFI. However, if they do I will post soon! Oh and before I forget. "Que the Balloons!" See that's what I'm talking about. They're raining down from the heavens! (Check out this YouTube video while I'm on the Topic "Billy's Balloon" It makes me laugh every time!


	5. Boring Day at Sherwood

A/N- Hey look at me back for a new chapter. I was on vacation... wait since when do I have to explain myself. Oh nevermind. P.S. I thought just for kicks I should do a disclaimer. Being sued isn't something to smile about. I don't own anything, but the places and people you've never heard of. We good? Ok then, on with the tale!

* * *

><p>Danny's P.O.V.<p>

Who were they? The question repeated itself over and over in my head. That girl was almost in my head. If she gained access, she could have gotten to Max too. I sighed and pulled myself off my bed. It had been an entire day since the park, but my initial feeling of worry was still present. It felt like every time I blinked I could feel the cheerful girl's presence. My only explanation was that they were supers.

We've doing the Robin Hood thing for almost three years. It's kinda of hard to avoid super humans. I remember this one time were we almost got caught by some weirdo claiming that his name was the Flash. Seriously? That's almost as original as us going by 'the Hoods.' In other words, tacky. I got off my bed and went to the closet. I dug around the heap of clothes at the bottom and dug out the box. The one box we never unpacked. It belong to our mother. She wasn't the best mom, but she loved us. She had only been dead about a month, and whenever Max or me got upset, we'd dig through it.

I set the box on my bed and opened the frayed cardboard. I new exactly what to look for. I pulled out a CD, called Foreigner's greatest hits. My mom always had a weird taste in music. I plugged the CD into the stereo and lost myself in the music. My thoughts returned to my mom, the kids, and are up coming heist. The security wasn't in man power as I originally thought. It was mostly security cameras. It took Max almost two hours to find the only blind spot, and the best part was that it had access to an air vent. I hacked the blueprints from the company that built the Norris building, and the air vent leads directly to the security back room. This was going to be one of the easiest jobs ever, but that feeling of the sky is about to come down and squish you was still there. It was a simple, eloquent plan. I hack from the inside, Max takes to elevator to the pent, cracks the safe, and gets out. I shouldn't get this feeling. I didn't notice Max walk in, until he tapped me on the shoulder. "Danny, do you want to spar?" His voice was even but I could tell he was worried. He always describes me to strangers as obnoxiously happy, and my mood was messing with his. Damn empathy link. "Sure, I'm out of practice anyway."

I followed Max outside behind the pool house. The yard was off limits to us, we would mess up the lawn. Max stopped in front of me and turned around to look me in the eye. "If I win the sparring match, you tell me what's wrong." I really didn't want to tell him, but this was an opportunity that I couldn't turn down. "OK Maxie, but if I win you do my math homework until the heist."

"I don't even get the homework half the time." He declared protesting.

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine. It's a bet." We shook hands and faced each other. I saw the first coming from a mile away, but I didn't see him position his stance. He was going to kick me. In our line of work, fighting dirty helped you win. Heroes and cops have to play by the rules, but luckily Max and I don't fall into that category. He kick made contact with my stomach sending me down. I saw him wince. I used this to my advantage and poked the newly forming bruise. It hurt, but I really hated math. I jumped up ready to strike, but he was a better actor than I gave him credit for. Yes it had hurt, but Maxie wasn't a sissy.

The fight lasted easily about twenty minutes, and the only reason it stopped was because Max threw a tree branch at me. Fighting dirty isn't the honorable thing to do, but it got the job done. We were covered in both dirt and a few bruises. The empathy link made us know exactly where we nailed the other, so I knew the second the match ended I had lost. "Okay so out with it." Max demanded, as we walked back to the pool house in desperate need of rest and showers. "There's really nothing..."

"Can it Danny. Tell me what's wrong." he cut me off.

"There's nothing to tell."

"A deal's a deal." I groaned at the reminder of the lost bet.

"That girl in the park." I admitted looking down at the ground, "and the heist. Something feels off."

"Let's start with the girl. Then we can work out the kinks and date concerning the heist."

"She could go in my mind if she wanted to."

"So?"

"That means she'd have access to yours through mine."

"Danny, if she is as powerful as you think she is then I think it wouldn't matter who she targets. Hell, she could probably read us both at the same time if she tried." I sighed at my brother's remark.

"Maxie, you really shouldn't try to be a motivational coach, cause you suck." I bit back a chuckle at Max rolling his eyes at me. We walked into the pool house and Max went straight for the shower. I glanced at the closed bathroom door and laid back on the couch. Maybe he was right. I closed my eyes and pushed all thoughts of those kids out of my mind. I had more important things to think about. For instance, how to get back at Max for the tree branch.

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

So he had a weird feeling about this one? That was it. Then again, last time he had a weird feeling we winded up, stuffed into a box, on a cargo plane heading for Canada. Our mom was ticked for weeks. The mention of my mom, made me instantly sad. It normally wouldn't, but Danny's bad mood was growing on me. I stepped into the bathroom, intent on getting the grime off, when the gloom that had been hanging over us for the day suddenly lifted. Finally!

I took my shower and left quickly for the kitchen. It was almost five and after sparring with Danny I was ready to eat a horse. I faintly heard Danny shut the bathroom and start the water when I heard a knock on the front door. Why am I the one who always has to get the door! I grumbled. I made my way over to the front door and opened it to reveal Dick Grayson. He was wearing a suit and I could hear music in the background. Apparently our father was throwing a party. "Hey." he said casually. I could tell he wanted to tack a name on the end, but he didn't know which one I was. "Hey Dick, I'm Max." He let out a laugh.

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

"Everyone always does. So what are you doing here?" I tried to be polite, he was probably dragged to my father's party by his.

"Bruce dragged me here for Mr. Holmes annual party. Why aren't you guys there?" He asked. He didn't understand that our father didn't want us.

"Wasn't invited. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Dick followed me to the kitchen, and sat down at the table looking around while I rummaged through the cabinets looking for food. Despite the fact that we could clean up after ourselves, we had no way to get groceries. We finally broke down and asked Brian for some. I pulled out a three cans of spaghettio's. I opened the first and third one and stuck a spoon in them. I tossed the second one at Dick, who got it as a reflex. Last, I placed the last open can of spaghettio's on the floor next to the refrigerator. "Why did you put it there?" Dick asked eyeing the can.

As soon as Dick open his can, Danny came into the room wearing a gray T-shirt and black sweat pants. His feet were still slick from the shower, and as always he slide on the tile in the kitchen. He crashed into the wall, sending him lying on his back, his head inches from the can. "Thanks, Maxie!" He grabbed the can of food, and attacked it. Not even recognizing Dick's presence.

"Hey Danny!" Dick said and Danny jumped. Danny quickly climbed to his feet, his spaghettio's clutched firmly in his hand, and sat down at the table next to Dick. "Dick your a mathlete, right?" The question caught us both off guard and we starred at him. Dick slowly shook his head yes. "Great then wait right there I need help."

"Danny don't bug him with it." I yelled across the house, finally getting where Danny was headed with his out of the blue question.

"It's OK, I don't mind helping." Dick said smiling. His blue eyes looked at e with amusement. It was obvious he didn't have a brother.

So that's how Dick's dad found us. The tree of us were sprawled across the living room, papers everywhere. The math was don, but was lost in the mess that needed to be sorted out. The radio was blaring Panic! At the Disco, and all of us were laughing. Danny had found a paddle ball, and attempt to play. Ending with getting himself smacked in the eye. The door suddenly flinging open stopped out laughter at once. Our father and the Bruce Wayne appeared. In the door way. "I'm so sorry about my children." He said, shooting us a death glare. At least I know where Danny gets it. "It's OK. Dick you ready to go?" Mr. Wayne asked. It was obvious he cared about Dick. It wasn't fair that Dick got a father like that and we were stuck with this one. "Yep." Dick declared and he grabbed his coat that he had placed on the back of the couch.

"Boys!" My father said sharply, "Apologize to Mr. Wayne." We thought it best not to argue, so we complied. "**We're sorry Mr. Wayne.**" Mr. Wayne looked at us with a curious expression. Due to the whole talking in unison thing. Our father, pleased with our apology, stormed out the pool house. _He sure knows how to make an exit. _Danny said in my mind. I let out a chuckle. Then the chuckle became a laugh, before I knew it Danny and I were laughing hard. _Did you see his face? _Danny asked.

"Yea I did, he looked like he was about to explode."

We manged to get ourselves under control. With all of the stress around the heist and Danny's resent mood swing, I became hysterical to some degree. "**We are sorry Mr. Wayne.**" We said again addressing the man who was starring at us, confused. "We, however,..." I started.

"Don't know..."

"Exactly what..."

"We did."

"It's OK. I figured Dick sneaked off from the party. I just asked if he knew where he would go. Frankly I would have snuck of to, if I could've." Mr. Wayne said. Danny and I smiled. This guy was cool. "Well on that note, I'm afraid we've got to go. See you to at school!" Dick called out as he pushed his dad out the door.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne'sBatman's P.O.V.

I couldn't get it out of my head. The way those boys spoke in unison without planning, or the way that completed each other's sentences, suggested a close bond. They reminded me of the Hoods. The reports say that the two man team works as one in many of their heists, but could two kids really be pulling off all of these complicated plans. Then again, Dick could swing from skyscrapers with a grappling gun.

I sat in the Bat Cave after the night's patrol. Dick was already upstairs asleep, but I needed to work. I pulled up Max and Danny Holmes's records. The boys were born two minutes apart in LA. The same place where the Hoods were suspected to come from. They just lost their mother, and because of their father's wealth, have been almost kidnapped twice. Each time the twins fended off their attackers.

The deeper I climbed into their file, the more coincidences arose. It looks like I'd just found my first reliable lead in the Hoods case. Now time for the real mission. How to tell Dick his friends might be criminals.

* * *

><p>AN- Just so you know, I'm not happy with this boring chapter. It had to be done. GGGRRRRR! For those of you who are wondering why Bruce/Batsy is so OOC. I slapped him with his DaddyBats persona a bit, but since I don't like him being gooey all the time it shall be gone soon! Til next time (With a better chapter!) ~RedS


	6. That Could Have Gone Better

A/N- Before you start yelling at me, I apologize for my lack of updates. I became so distracted. (By the way, once you've read this chapter, go check out my brother's profile. His name is _Redishka._

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V<p>

"You're no fun at all!" Danny's voice blared through my earpiece.

"Danny now is not the time!" I said as quietly as I could, but still attempting to make myself sound threatening.

"Now is the perfect time!"

"Daniel, I will NOT listen to knock-knock jokes, while climbing up an elevator shaft!"

"Don't call me Daniel!" I sighed at my brother's antics, and turned my attention back to climbing. The metal cable was cold under my black gloves, and despite all the thermal clothes I was wearing the shaft made me shiver at times. Even though it was freezing cold was level with the twentieth floor. Making great time, if I do say so myself.

"What's your ETA?" Danny spoke again. His voice went from its usual playful tone into his serious one.

"About five minutes. Six tops." Only five more minutes until my job was about to got difficult, I could hardly wait. This was going to be one of the closest jobs we had ever pulled. After planning all week, our plan was simple. Carlos Martinez was set to attend a meeting near Gotham Harbor that night. Apparently it was important because most of his security staff would be attending. Good new, right? Nope. The safe. It was a huge problem. Even though we had already discovered the first two levels secrets. Mr. Martinez really needed to be nicer to his staff, most of them had seemed to develop a gossiping habit.

The first level was pretty basic. Password encrypted, not exactly easy to crack, but Danny guaranteed that he could do it. The second level was pressure pads, really advanced pressure pads. They didn't go off if you stepped on them, they went off if you didn't put enough pressure on them, and Mr. Martinez wasn't exactly a lightweight. Then the third level was basically one giant mystery. Even with our planning that one level could be the death of us.

"Max, I'm in position." Danny's voice cut through as I was approaching my destination. Great, he was ahead of schedule.

"Give me three minutes." I said quietly, concentrating on prying the elevator doors open.

"Hurry Maxie, if I get caught up here this whole thing goes down the tubes." I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at his analogy.

"Down the tubes? Seriously?"

"Focus Maxie."

"Don't call me Maxie." I mumble. I pulled the hood on the back of my shirt over my head to cover my face, as the doors finally opened. Neither of us wanted to smile for the cameras. I stepped cautiously into the pent house. The walls were white, and framed photos were evenly placed throughout the room. The hardwood floor had a massive white rug and you'll never guess what color furniture there was, white. The pent house looked lived in, but didn't scream 'home'. The air was stale and held a strange smell. I didn't really want to attempt to figure out what it could be.

So, I made my way over to the massive French doors leading onto the balcony, and to be honest it was an awful view. A building set right in front of what would have been a stunning view of downtown Gotham. The ugly gray building sat directly across the street from the Norris Building and was about five stories taller.

"OK Danny I'm ready." I said into the transmitter. A cable shot from the building across the street and landed almost perfectly at my feet.

"Geez Danny. Were you trying to hit me?"

"Depends, did I hit you?"

"No."

"Then I wasn't aiming for you." I really wished Danny could see me rolling my eyes. I picked up the cable and attached it firmly to the balcony railing.

"You're good to go." I said, double checking the cable's hold. I watched in silence as dark outline appeared on the other side of the cable and use it like a zip line. The outline grew more detailed as it grew closer, and Danny did not look like a happy camper. He was more of the 'I'll sit here and hack' this kind of guy. Heights were not his friend. I had no idea why he agreed to do this. I would have gladly let him climb the elevator shaft, but Danny's upper body strength was beyond sad. Having him climb over twenty stories was not going to happen.

I was smashed out of my musing when Danny slammed into me, knocking our hoods off in the process.

"There is a reason zip lines have breaks, Danny." I groaned.

"Sorry 'bout that." He chuckled as he helped me up.

"So where do we go? The maid didn't exactly cover the whole location of the safe." I asked. That was probably one of the major design flaws in our plan, but the heist couldn't wait. Our school was having a mandatory dance the next week.

"Oh I don't know. Where could someone possibly keep a massive safe? It's so obvious" Danny said sarcastically. I had to fight the urge to start singing mentally to annoy him, but we had agreed early on in our career that we should only use the link on jobs in case of emergencies. It was easier to get things done when somebody else's thoughts weren't floating around in your head.

I watched as Danny put his hood up and walked into the pent house, careful not to disturb anything. I followed him slowly, making sure to copy his movements. He walked across the room, and opened a set of doors that were at the back of the main room. The room held a bed, and a couple of tables, obviously the bedroom. My brother ignored the room entirely and walked over to another set of doors. The doors were wood and stood out against the white walls. The handles were the only thing in the whole place that looked worn. Martinez must like clothes.

Danny opened the door, expected the first level of the safe to stand before him, but it was just a walk in closet.

"You were saying something about obvious." I smirk. Danny ignore me and walked to the back of the closet where the clothes were parted just enough from me to make out a silver door.

"You were saying?" Danny questioned. Oh the irony.

"Shut up and open it." I mumble, and I turn my back on my twin to let him work.

A few minutes later he finished. A whooshing sound came from behind me and spun around to see Danny kneeling by the opening door way, the next room was mine. I stepped forward and removed the weights that Danny had carried across on the zip line. I needed them to make me weigh about the same as Martinez. It reminded briefly of a Leverage episode that we had watched before our mom died. Only in my scenario, there was a chance somebody could die.

The weights reminded me of a bulletproof vest, but twice as heavy. Danny stepped back and I walked into the room. I half expected the alarms to sound. It looked like Danny and I passed the 'guess the bad guy's weight' game. Yippee for us. I walked calmly across the room, trying not to loose my balance. Firstly because the alarms might sound, but more importantly, Danny would never let me here the end of it.

I made it to the other end of the room and pushed the button next to the door. The door slid open with a hiss and I saw a platform sitting in the middle of the room with a box on top of it. Very cliché, but surrounding the platform was four armed guards. The guards rushed me at once, but with all the extra weight I was carrying, I couldn't fight. Alarms started blaring from the other room as Danny rushed across it.

He pushed past me, throwing himself at the guards, as I struggled with the straps on the vest. I finally managed to pull it off after a small struggle and not a moment to soon. One of the guards had grabbed Danny from behind allowing for the other guards to recover. I rushed towards the one holding my brother and punched him in the jaw. The man's head jerked back and Danny slipped free, immediately turning to finish him off. I saw my twin kick him hard in the abdomen out of the corner of my eye, but the rest of my attention was elsewhere. Two of the other guards came at me, while the other went to help their comrade.

The first one tried to punch me in the stomach, but I grabbed his arm and used the momentum I had gained to throw him on his back. His head crashed into the base of the platform, making him pass out. Then the next one charged me and managed to hit me hard in the stomach. It knocked the breath out of me, but I recovered quickly and aimed a kick at his left knee. I felt my steel-toed boot connect with his leg and I swore that I could hear his bone snap over the blaring alarms.

With my opponents down, I turned to help Danny. I didn't need to, because he had already pinned his guard to the ground.

"We need to get out of here." I shouted. Danny nodded and grabbed the box sitting on the platform. We turned to leave, and we realize that the doors were closing. Danny grabbed my arm and threw me out the first door. We barely managed to get out before the final door slammed. The alarms still blared, even inside the pent house. Reinforcements were on there way.

Danny grabbed my arm again and dragged me to the balcony.

"What do we do?" He yelled. We hadn't been counting on the armed guards.

"I don't..." I stopped as an idea hit me. Danny was going to kill me if we survived.

"Danny, attach the box to my climbing harness and grab onto me." He did, and I pulled out my knife and started saw through the zip line cable. I felt Danny's arms tighten around my shoulders, in a death grip. I managed to saw through the rest of the cable and I adjust my hold on the cable.

"Max, what are you doing?" Danny asked. I ignored his question and jumped off the balcony. We screamed as we slammed into the grey building, shattering a widow, allowing us to crash on the ugly industrial carpet. Danny rolled away from me and we stood shakily, each of us grabbing our respective injuries.

"Well, that could have gone better."

* * *

><p>AN- There you go, enjoy.


End file.
